


Навсегда

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они верят, что всегда будут вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Джулия Беккари — это настоящее имя Дженнифер Блейк.

Джулия Беккари читала, сидя за письменным столом. Не сборник заклинаний, как пристало друиду, а сонеты Китса. Они, как и зеленоватый свет настольной лампы, как и специально подобранные запахи ароматических масел, всегда настраивали ее на творческий лад и помогали сосредоточиться и избавиться от головной боли. А этого у друидессы одной из самых сильных стай в их штате хватало. К счастью, она делала то, что любила, то, что ей нравилось. Потому плата казалась не слишком большой.  
Это не считая других… обстоятельств.  
Сначала Джулия услышала скрип дерева, непохожий на то, каким он был в ветреную погоду. Тем более что ночь сегодня была тихой.  
Потом — мимолетное движение воздуха, когда окно открыли и вновь закрыли.  
И оттого не вздрогнула, когда ей на плечи опустились горячие ладони, а шеи, как раз над вырезом футболки, коснулось теплое дыхание и невесомый поцелуй.  
— Что меня выдало? — спросила Кали. — Была уверена, что двигаюсь беззвучно.  
— У меня с деревом за окном особая договоренность, — сказала Джулия весело. — Оно сообщает, когда оборотни решают войти в мой дом без стука.  
— Ведьма, — рассмеялась Кали. — Как есть ведьма!  
Она повернула стул, и ножки обреченно скрипнули, царапнув по полу.  
— Не ломай мою мебель, — попросила Джулия.   
— Ничего не обещаю.  
Глаза Кали сверкали красным, но это не было угрозой. Просто она не любила скрывать свою сущность, а с Джулией ей и не приходилось. Они обе могли быть теми, кем являлись. Без тайн, без секретов, без обмана.  
— Не будь моей стае так нужен друид, я бы рискнула и обратила тебя, — сказала Кали, подхватывая Джулию на руки. — Чтобы мы вместе бегали под луной!  
На вид хрупкая, она была невероятно сильна, как и все оборотни. Как и все альфы.  
— Ты бы рискнула моей жизнью, — притворно ужаснулась Джулия.  
— Да, — ответила Кали, — чтобы не пришлось провести свою без тебя.  
Она поцеловала Джулию до того, как та успела сказать что-то еще. И Джулия ответила ей с пылом и страстью. Подумав, что ей невероятно повезло.


End file.
